


take our tears and put them on ice

by porphyrin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porphyrin/pseuds/porphyrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character exploration of Steve’s emotional turmoils and his relationship with Bucky. Thanks to minqwi for the beta and title suggestions!</p>
            </blockquote>





	take our tears and put them on ice

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a bit incomplete, but I thought I'd post the first of it. Thank you!

“happy happy happy steve (he is happy)

sad sad sad steve” (very sad)

bucky happy mad steve? (?) 

sad sa(steve)d steve steve (very sad very

steve)

 

s(ad) teve


End file.
